Debt
by Kid Al
Summary: “Why did you not tell me we met before? Before the Ninja Academy,” she gasped, panting. "I owe you one!" she cried after him. Years later... "Don't you dare die on me, TenTen" Neji whispered.' This fic has two endings for you to choose. ONESHOT. NejiTen.


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. He belongs to Mabo (Masashi Kishimoto's nickname by

his father).

TenTen was closing her eyes. The Ninja Academy was a great place for a nap. You can't blame her, Iruka-sensei's class was boring. They've already finished weapons. Six times! TenTen groaned. She's been sleep deprived because of a certain 10-year-old genius. Neji, or Hyuuga-san as he is called by everyone, had no idea people sleep at 3.00 a.m. in the morning just because he doesn't.

Her vision unfocused as she entered Dreamland.

_Her two-year-old self was wandering in the garden of a huge mansion. There was a pond there. It had a miniature waterfall. She was so hungry. She became an orphan with no where to go, a few days previously. She realized, sooner or later, she had to turn herself in to the orphanage. But right now, she's on her quest for food._

_She sat by the pond, devising a plan as she eyed a table full of nikuman (AN: A meat stuffed bun, looks like a pau). She finally tiptoed across and took one. But just as she was about to bite it, "Thief, thief! Someone stole the Head's food!" She quickly made a run for it._

_As she ran, she looked back making sure nobody was trailing her. She started to smirk when she bumped into a boy her age. "Ow!" both exclaimed. The boy got up and offered her his hand. She took it and heaved herself up, her sight never leaving his odd pale eyes. "You're the thief, aren't you? Don't be afraid, I'll help you," he said when he saw her terrified face. "Follow me," he whispered and that's what she did._

_She ate her nikuman in silence, the boy keeping watch. "Hayaku (AN: Hurry up)! Someone's coming!" he cried. As she swallowed the last of her food, a person burst in to the room. "Which one of you took it?" He asked. "I followed the crumbs to your room." TenTen was horrified. She thought she was done for. "I did it!" cried the brave young boy. "I was hungry," he said. "Stealing will do you no good, boy," said the man as he dragged the boy out of the room by the collar. He gave her a pathetic smile. "What's your name?" she asked, hurriedly. "I'm Hyuuga Nej-" he was cut off._

She woke up as class was over. It was recess. The unnecessarily loud school bell was rung. She saw a dark lock of hair turning out of the door. She made a wild dash to follow it. "Hyuuga-san! Hyuuga-san!" she cried as she ran, but the Hyuuga was still walking at normal speed. With a last attempt, she cried out "Neji!" He stopped. No one used his given name before. She caught up with him.

"Why did you not tell me we met before? Before the Ninja Academy," she gasped, panting. "Well, I-I …err… I… er… um…" for the first time, he was stuttering, beads of sweat running down his face, his eyes shifted uncertainly. He turned around attempting to regain his composure. He started walking away. "I owe you one!" shouted TenTen to his back. For the first time since he was four, Hyuuga Neji cracked in to a smile.

Six years later, TenTen And Neji was surrounded by a great amount of Ninjas. He was a Jounin and she a Chuunin. They were assigned on this A-ranked mission. After a long, merciless battle, they won. But, out of the blue, a ninja ran at Neji's blindspot with a Katana. "Neji-kun!" TenTen cried and a spattering of blood was heard. He turned around, blood was everywhere. But it was not his blood, it was TenTen's. In rage, he killed of the last ninja and brought her to Konoha's Hospital. "Don't you dare die on me now, TenTen," he whispered.

A month later, TenTen was still in the Intensive Care Unit (ICU) with a coma. Neji sighed. He's been here everyday, waiting for a sign that she will not sleep on forever more. He owed her his life. He wiped her sweat as she thrashed around in her sleep. Konoha Hospital was closing. He looked at her sleeping calmly. "Don't leave me tonight, okay?" he whispered.

He made his way to the door. He rested his palm on the door knob. He turned it. He walked out…

Ending 1

He walked out. He went home to get a rest. Next morning he came back, she was gone. Her face pale, her body was limp. Tears made trails on his face as he looked at his teammate, the person he loved the most. She had given him her life. He was thankful, but what does it mean without someone to love.

He stood in front of a grave. The word 'TenTen' was etched on it. It had been a month since she died. He walked away. As the tears streamed down his face, he whispered "Paid in full" before plunging himself in the heart. As his last breath ebbed away, he wondered whether he will find the one he seek there...

Ending 2

He walked out. He went in to the ICU the next morning, but she wasn't there. He asked a passing nurse, and she brought him to a normal ward. He entered. And there sitting on the bed, was TenTen. She gave him a great smile. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was dazed by all his happiness. "TenTen-chan!" he said as he walked quickly towards her.

He gave her a deep embrace, tears brimmed the Hyuuga's eyes. After an eternity or so, the let go. "You've never call me 'TenTen-chan' before," she stated as she giggled. He gave a beam of delight. "Nevermind what I call you, I'm happy you're alive,' said Neji. "Me too," she said. A silence followed. "Hey, Neji-kun," she started "I'm not in you're debt anymore, am I?" "Well, TenTen-chan, one sentence: Paid in full," he said as he gave a quick kiss on the cheek, almost immediately turning her crimson.

Hate it or love it, just flame or review. Can you please tell me which ending you prefer?

Ja Ne,

Uzumaki Sharuto.


End file.
